A Moment Between a Father and Son
by Shadow Ginger
Summary: Soichiro finally gets a day off after long and hard case, and decides go to the park with his son.


_**A Moment Between a Father and Son**_

_**

* * *

**_Soichiro fell onto the park bench. His son ran around the unimpressive playground like it was the greatest place in the world. He flitted to one piece of equipment to another until he ultimately decided on the swings. From there he stood up on the seat and too much disappointment, tried to swing standing up. His awkward attempts brought a smile to Soichiro's face. Even though his back was sore and shoulders were stiff, and he hadn't seen his son in a good month, it made him happy to see his son growing up to be bright and strong, and being a normal boy. His body relaxed as the boy shifted from his standing position to a sitting one.

"Dad, can you get me started?" The light haired boy shouted. Soichiro looked to him puzzled. He asked again, "Can you get me started, Dad?"

"I'm sure you can do yourself, Light." He reasoned. He was sure he didn't want to be seen getting pushed on the swing when he was already well into elementary school. The boy looked serious for the slightest of seconds, and then smiled a childish grin.

"You caught me dad." He said as he started thrust himself towards the sky. His smile faded into a look far too serious for a seven-year-old boy to have.

"It's just we have the whole day together and I want to spend it doing something with you. You know, make memories that you can look back on when you get a difficult case and need some inspiration." Soichiro looked at the boy.

He had known that this boy was intelligent. His wife had always cooed and prided herself on how brilliant her little Light was. Even his teachers were thoroughly impressed. Many of them had told Soichiro and his wife, that a student that was so dedicated to school by his own free will at such a young age was so uncommon that many found it a blessing to teach him. But now he was terrified for his son's happiness. But pushing his fears aside, he got up and sat on the swing beside Light. The swing made a protesting groan when he sat down. The boy's chiming laughter gave Soichiro mixed feelings of joy and embarrassment. The swing was low to the ground, so Soichiro just gently rocked the seat, while Light continued to inch towards the sky like and angel in flight. After several minutes of silence, spare the jagged breathes of the fair haired boy trying to get even higher than he was, Light slowed his breathing to a steady rate, and now swung slower and lower than before.

"So Dad, Did you close your case?" Light asked. Curiosity could be easily found in his voice and features, even thought he fought to remain stoic.

"Yes, we finally caught the bad guy. So the chief let us at have a day off." Soichiro said in a smug and fatherly manner. Light laughed. Confused, Soichiro looked at the boy.

"It's about time." The boy chuckled. Soichiro stopped rocking and got very angry. As parents, he thought he and Sachiko had raised Light to be at obedient boy who respected his parents. The just shown behavior was such blatant disrespect, that he could feel the anger flushing to his cheeks and tensing his muscles. Light however didn't notice this, as he continued to look forward, focused on his swinging, thoughts and the wind though his hair.

"If I was working on that case I would have solved it weeks ago." The boy continued. The self confidence that came off of the boy shocked the anger right out of Soichiro's system. He could feel his muscles loosen when the sentence soaked in.

"Oh, is that so?" He chuckled. Then his tone stiffened. "Do you want to be a police man when you grow up?" He asked.

"Yeah, I want to be able to work with you when I grow up. I want to be able to help you make the world safer and a better place for people to live in." Confidence in his self and in that good will always triumph over evil seemed to make an invisible aura around Light. His auburn eyes were fixed to the sky but seemed to be seeing a beautiful future. One with out suffering and loss, a world so ideal that could only exist in the purest of hearts and belonged only in fairy tales. But the thought was so beautiful that Soichiro wanted to believe in it, no matter how unlikely it was. So as Light pushed higher in to the sky, an ideal dream began to grow within his heart. And Soichiro looked at his son and prayed nothing would stop him from conquering his dreams.

* * *

Thank you sooo much for reading my fan fiction. This is the first story that I have posted on here so I'm kinda a rookie writer. Please reveiw if possible. I realy want to get better!


End file.
